


Rumour Rumour

by FormulaFerrari



Series: España 2014 [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: : ), Drabble, Gen, I Needed To Vent, I Was Annoyed, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormulaFerrari/pseuds/FormulaFerrari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somethings are best discussed before aired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumour Rumour

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a rant because I was pissed off.  
> It's the beginning of a four part series based on the Spanish Grand Prix 2014.  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Fernando, you need to calm down.” Andrea literally drags you away from your press officer and into the motor home. You’re fuming but you’re not really sure why. You knew this would happen. You knew you wouldn’t be on the podium. Maybe it’s the sudden last pit stop that brought you down to another uphill fight. You were forth. Why pit? Why not just hope. Maybe that’s what’s got you so fired up.

“Am fine, Andrea.” You spit, trying to move away from him. But you’re held back, dragged back because you’re not in the right mood to be seen by the public yet. Luca doesn’t want another Hungary 2013.

“Just breathe. Sit down and rehydrate yourself. Just… Calm down.” Andrea pleads, forcing a water bottle into your hands. You take it, fiddling with the cap. You don’t want to be sitting here. You want to go somewhere, yell, lash out. _Again._ This just keeps happening. And maybe it’s not Sebastian this year but _again_ it’s not you.

“Where is Luca?” You ask your eyes already locked on the door that you know he’s sitting behind. Andrea places a gentle hand on your shoulder.

“Calm down first, Fernando.”

“Let me speak with him.”

“This is not going to help. Is just going to make you both more angry.”

“Well I need to speak to him.” You order, getting to your feet, the water bottle, still unopened, being pushed back into Andrea’s hold.

“Fernando-”

“-Now.” Andrea doesn’t try to stop you as you cross the principality. You exhale deeply as you pushed the handle down. You refuse to knock. You’re annoyed and you know that without knocking you’re giving Luca the warning he needs that you feel that way. You open your mouth to yell but you’re met with his hand held towards you, a frown and a phone pressed tightly to his ear. You fold your arms, holding your rage tightly to yourself so you’ll be able to throw it at Luca when he hangs up. But his frown doesn’t shift and he’s focusing at a spot on his desk. You get confused because it doesn’t make sense.

“Right. But our last offer…” Luca asks and you think you understand. Luca ushers you forwards and your arms drop to your side as you take a seat. Since last year you’ve been seeing a lot of Luca. Especially with the shit car. Again. Luca prefers it this way. This way he can hide your outbursts. No one ever need know how much you hate Ferrari for providing a shit car once again.

 _Again_. You’ve used that word so much now you don’t think it’s real anymore.

“Well then keep me updates. If we need to do anything… Good.” And with the calm and normally chilling tone, Luca hangs up. He smiles lightly at you because he was expecting you. Pressing his fingertips together he studies you with a curious smirk. “Are you going to yell?” You consider the question for a moment. You yelled last year in Hungary. That did nothing to help and maybe it all just turned into a waste of breath. But you still got on the podium after your outburst.

“Has been and entire year now. Twelve months.” You state. You’ve taken a new tactic with Luca. He isn’t affected by your yelling. He immediately tenses up.

“Am very away of this.” Luca says in a measured tone. You suddenly feel in control.

“Have you heard the rumours?” You ask, picking up a trinket from Luca’s desk and playing through your hands whilst you drape your legs over the arm of the chair. He continues to study you.

“We are aware you are not happy.” Luca nods. You smirk, dropping your feet and leaning towards him.

“Apparently I am heading for Mercedes.”

“We have been through this. Alonso.” Luca says, almost exhausted. “You have no where else to go.”

“Red Bull?”

“They will not move anyone for you.”

“Mercedes?”

“Too happy with their line up.”

“McLaren?”

“You do not want to return to… _Ron_.” Luca sneers this and you remember the history. It was supposed to be your team. They were supposed to bow down to the reining Champion, not push you aside for a _rookie._ Ferrari is _your_ team. You’ve made sure of it. Even today you had to put Kimi in his place.

Because it’s _your_ team.

“There is no where else for you to go.”

“I can make… Arrangements.”

“We have a deal, Alonso.” Luca says calmly, taking the trinket from your hands. You fold them.

“But that is just a rumour.” You say, sitting back. Luca smiles.

“You are just a rumour. Do not want to leave Ferrari. Why must you try and fund this?”

“Am not funding anything.” You reply. Luca nods. “If you get Adrian I stay.”

“You think we are only getting him for you?” Luca sneers. You shrug.

“Seem to have been trying harder since I say this.”

“You are just a driver, Alonso. We are the team. You drive for us. We want him to make _our_ car better. Not yours.”

“But you want me because I am the best.” You declare. Luca returns to observing you.

“If you want to leave then you can. Contract ends and then you are free.” Luca shrugs. It’s a challenge and you know it. But it hurts because you know you don’t want to leave. If Ferrari get Adrian… You’d be unbeatable.

“But you do not wish to sign anyone else?” You try, forcing the admission to Luca. But Luca has been in this sport for a long long time. He’s dealt with drivers like Michael and Kimi. Drivers who think they are the best. Better than Ferrari. Drivers who believe they make Ferrari best. Luca always sets then straight like now as your sneak attack is bounced off in the brush of a shoulder.

“We sign the best because _we_ are the best. Do you know how quickly Sebastian Vettel would leave Red Bull if we offer him your seat?” You swallow but it’s dry. No. Sebastian cannot have your seat. Sebastian cannot have your team. Your jaw locks. “We want Adrian as much as you do and we will do whatever it takes to get him.” Luca stands, looking out of the window that looks down the paddock. You can see the energy station a short way down the paddock. “If he wants a house in the Bahamas or an office painted purple.” Luca turns back to you. “We do what it takes.”

“Then I do not think I have anything to say.” You say, getting to your feet. Luca smiles.

“Good. Am glad you came to me with this. Is good. Keeps the team dynamic and our relationship very healthy.” Luca says calmly. You don’t know if you want to hit or hug Luca. You feel restrained but empowered. It’s an odd contradiction of feelings. “Everyone is working very hard to provide a car that can perform. But am aware changes need to be made and need to be made now.” You remember back to the argument last race weekend.

_“Stefano was not necessary. He was not longer needed.” Luca told you calmly. You had never been so angry in your life._

_“Stefano held this team!”_

_“The team does not need holding; the team holds itself. He was too nice. He had to go.”_

_“Same as Felipe?” You spat. Luca’s expression did not change._

_“Yes. We need a team hungry for victory. Like yourself. Like Kimi.”_

_“You hate Kimi.”_

_“We had a disputed, Fernando. You and I have them all the time. He exposed that. That is why he had to leave.”_

_“So this is it? I just have to sit and let you fuck with my team?” You seethed. Luca cocked his eyebrow at you._

_“Your team?” You exhaled harshly but didn’t speak. Hungary last year flashed in your head and you can’t go through that again. The threats. The pile of contracts placed in you office. The taunts of disrespect. Weren’t you allowed to get annoyed anymore?_

_“I…”_

_“_ Enzo’s _team, Fernando. Do not tell me you have forgotten this again.”_

_“No, I-”_

_“You are all parts of his machine. Replaceable parts. Sometimes you are exceptional parts, but sometimes those parts have to be changed.”_

_“And this new guy-”_

_“-Marco.” Luca injected._

_“Whatever. Who is he? Do I even know him?”_

_“No. Is new. Fresh.”_

“For a fresh start?” You say, echoing Luca’s words back to him. Luca simply nods.

“We will get Newey. And we have a deal, Fernando.” Luca points between the two of you.

“Everything all right?” Andrea asks you as you reappear from Luca’s office. You give him a small smile.

“Luca was just making sure we are on the same page.” You say, taking the bottle of water. You can see your press officer waiting for you, checking her watch.

“That is all?” You just nod. And you just remember your deal.

\- - -

_“And the rumours are speculating that you are not happy at Ferrari anymore. Are you looking elsewhere?”_

_“No, these are just rumours. The team is struggling a bit at the moment but we will work together to get the car back to where it should be. Am still happy at Ferrari.”_

_“But if Mercedes offered you a seat for next year would you take it?”_

_“No.”_

 

You walk away because you have a deal.


End file.
